


dick the birthday boy   By PuddleSong  操哭寿星公！

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, mostly written as a joke but like..... not a joke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：“Gabe，”他说着抓住了他那位非常有耐心的丈夫的肩膀。“我是认真的。如果等你结束了我都还能好好坐着，我大概会经历中年危机。。”换一种说法：Jack被操了，比整个OW基地所知还要激烈。主演包括一位不是Gabriel的人。





	dick the birthday boy   By PuddleSong  操哭寿星公！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dick the birthday boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659291) by [rhysgore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore). 



> 作者有话说：
> 
> 请脑补麦仔的声音：总得有人出手,而我最合适。(*)
> 
> （译者注：someone had to do it. seemed fitting it'd be me 麦仔击杀噶的语音）
> 
> 而且看看我当时想的另一个标题你就懂了——两只小加超可怕(*)。但对我来说这笑话都有点冷了。
> 
> （译者注：跟作者交流了一下。作者表示这个梗捏他的是合金装备系列的“les enfants terribles”项目。该项目克隆了一位主要角色）。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
>  
> 
> 1、为了赶时间，没有校对
> 
> 2、为了赶时间，而且突显本文的喜剧风格，所以.....看人名就知道我意译严重
> 
> 3、到目前为止都没有拿到正式授权，且看且珍惜
> 
> 4、原文3707词，译文约6900字

 就生日礼物来说，Jack还挺容易满足的。大部分时候。

在他的第40个生日会上，他只有三个愿望。

首先，一个巧克力蛋糕。（“而且，求你了，Gabe，看在老天的份上，别加其他东西，我会知道的。”）这只要一两个小时就能拼起来。

然后，古老的2000年期间的美国队长漫画的变体本。有点小贵，但也不难找。Gabe试了去问，去求，去恐吓，去拐骗他跟Jack的朋友来帮忙。

 但第三个，被操到晕过去......Jack很庆幸他只跟Gabriel说了，而没有告诉其他人。

 “Gabe，”他说着抓住了他那位非常有耐心的丈夫的肩膀。“我是认真的。如果等你结束了我都还能好好坐着，我大概会经历中年危机。我不在乎你是不是要带什么奇怪的东西来解决问题，但求你了。”

 “你是说，你还没进入中年危机?”Gabe调戏了回去。他看到Jack皱起眉头，于是举起了双手。“Jack，我让你失望过吗？”

 “这个嘛......”

 “就性爱而言？”

 “.......这个嘛”

 “好吧，好吧，”Gabe叹了口气。他举起双手。“我会想办法的，别担心过。”

-

 聚会简直完美，或者说他已经达到一个利用有限预算及军事基地资源所举办的生日聚会所能达到的最高境界了。

这次庆祝活动规模很小，只有一些与Jack亲近的朋友参加了。但这样更好。人越少，大家分到的蛋糕越多。

 Jack也很喜欢那些漫画。当他从包装纸里小心抽出那本漫画的时候他的眼睛都亮了。看着一个四十岁的老军官因为这么微小而奇怪的东西这么兴奋看起来还是有一丢丢奇怪的，但他脸上的表情已经点亮了整个房间。

“谢谢！”Jack小心翼翼地把那本书放在一边，以防它被损坏，“我爱你们。你们太棒了！”

 

 就在45分钟后，蛋糕已经被吃完了，而聚会也进入了“咖啡与社交”的阶段。Jack发现自己被拽到了Gabriel身边。他靠过来在他耳旁小声地说：

 “十分钟后，你的房间，还有个惊喜。”

 这句话，还有微妙地放在他背上的手。情欲席卷了Jack的身躯。

Jack的脸红了起来。他一下子脑子空空，只能发出尴尬的笑声。他飘飘然地期待着Gabriel的计划（无论那是什么鬼）。在此期间，Gabriel消失了。他挥挥手，只给Jack留下一个承诺和半硬的阴茎。

 接下来的十分钟简直度秒如年。Jack喜欢他的朋友们，非常喜欢，但他现在能想到的就只有待会儿的“惊喜”。他想忽略Ana盯过来的视线，舒服地坐着。但他在椅子上坐立不安，就像早上起床的姿势不对现在想松松筋骨一样。

到点的时候，他手忙脚乱地说了声再见就真的手忙脚乱地离开了房间，甚至手忙脚乱得连伪装掩饰一下都忘了。

 Jesse皱眉盯着他。“他要上床了，不是吗？”

 Ana叹了口气。“他们 _ _居然还__ 觉得能骗过我们。”

-

 Jack进入房间的时候，Gabe正坐在他的桌子上等他。Jack瞄了他一眼，然后直接忽略准备前往与他卧室相连的浴室。

 “嘿，给我点时间洗个澡，好吗？”他说着打开卧室的门，看到了.......Gabriel。

那个Gabriel就坐在了他的床上。 

 嗯........

 Jack眉头紧皱地关上了卧室门，回头看向他的桌子。那上面肯定有个人。那个人肯定是Gabriel。他又打开了门，皱着眉头看向 _ _另外一个__ 人。那毫无疑问也是Gabriel。

 “嗯......”他特地哼得很大声，就连哼哼的音调都在掩饰他大脑死机的事实，“嗯。”

 大厅里的Gabriel先是嗤笑出声，然后大笑了起来。Jack这才知道有什么不对。那肯定不是Gabe的笑声，太高了，也不平稳。

也就是说，那个坐在他桌面的人，虽然看起来（包括衣着）都非常像他丈夫，但那不是他。

Jack还在努力把思绪转换成语言。他眉头紧蹙，嘴巴想条鱼一样张合着。

坐在他床上的Gabriel笑声笑了起来。他站起身，来到了Jack跟前，双手放在了他的腰上。真实的压感告诉Jack，起码他不是在做什么奇怪的梦。

 “我猜我们玩坏他了。”他说着把下巴搁在了Jack的肩膀上。他亲吻着Jack的脖颈，“嘿，生日快乐！”

 “Gabe，你有个双胞胎兄弟？”Jack努力表达着自己的想法，“还是说，是个克隆体？”

那个不是Gabe的人再次在他身后笑了出来。然后Jack感受到他的侧腰上又多了一双手。厚实，稳健，而且温暖。

“你给其他人你的DNA了？”

那两双手开始在他的侧腰上下徘徊，爱抚着他的腰侧。Jack觉得他的血液又开始往脸颊涌了。

“很荣幸能认识你，指挥官。”那个不是Gabe的人开口了。他的声音跟他的笑声一样，音调更高，也没有Gabe的平稳。但那听起来还是挺悦耳的，还很友好。“虽然不是正式会面。”他的拇指扫过了Jack的臀部。

 “他是Nathaniel，”Gabriel一边把手指伸进Jack的皮带，解开搭扣一边用开会的语调介绍了。“你的人。我们曾就我面临的问题交流了一下，私人问题，不是工作问题，但他还是愿意帮忙。”

 Jack在Nathaniel贴上来的时候抖了一下。虽然还隔着运动裤和牛仔裤，他依然能明显感受到高热粗重的勃起。

“那是什么问题呢？”

“Reyes指挥官说他的丈夫肯定是 _ _欲求不满__ 了。”Nathaniel小声地说，“然后他刚好需要一个强壮，还有着浓密胡须的帅哥。”当他在Jack脖颈跟肩膀的交汇处咬下来的时候，他那几乎跟Gabriel一模一样的胡子弄得Jack的脖子有些痒痒。“而且他快要过生日了。我是谁啊，还会拒绝吗？”

Gabriel终于解开了他的皮带，然后他迅速处理（=一气呵成地扒到了地上）了Jack的裤子。他看着Jack已经肿胀硬挺的阴茎在空气中弹跳着，抬起了一根眉毛。

 “没穿内裤？” _ _认真的，__ _ _Jack？__

 “我可不想让什么东西挡住了你和Nathaniel的道。”Jack并没有生气，只是在语气里透露出了一点点责备。起码在两双相同的手抚弄着他的阴茎，挤压着他裸露的屁股的时候没有。

Gabriel的手比Nathaniel的要平滑些。他们枪茧的位置长得不一样。大部分士兵会使用脉冲步枪，而不是Gabriel标志性的霰弹枪。他呻吟着，扭动着，但无论他怎么变化位置，他都躲不开触碰。

 “如果愿意的话你可以叫我Nate，指挥官。”Nate的拇指伸进了Jack的臀瓣间。他按揉着Jack的穴口，温柔地挑逗着他。Gabriel解开他衬衫的过程倒是有些困难，Jack丰满的胸肌一直在分散他的注意力。

 Jack笑了起来，但Gabe舔了舔他左乳头的乳晕。他的笑声戛然而止。他那里一直很敏感，Gabe心知肚明。

“你....你也可以叫我Jack，不要太....太....噢，”他在Gabriel咬下来并吮吸着他柔软的胸肌时呻吟出声。他真的要化倒在Nate身上了。而Nate的手指正兴致勃勃地逗弄他的阴茎顶端。“ _ _拘谨__ 。”

他努力把衬衫脱了下来。现在他赤身裸体地站在了两人面前。

 Jack把两人甩开了。他转过身来面对Nathaniel，然后欺身向前。

现在他看得更清楚了。Nathaniel并不是Gabe的精确复制品。他脸的轮廓更为分明，肤色也更黑。而且他的体型更瘦小些，毕竟他不是被化学试剂强化过的超级士兵。但他还是很壮实。

而且Jack已经饥渴了。

 他跪倒在地，享受着Nathaniel为此发出的细小声音。无论他对这档子事做了哪些思想准备，他都不会想过他的指挥官居然会给他口活。他有些吃惊。

Jack抬起头对他露出了个坏笑，同时脱掉了Nate的运动裤。他隔着Nate的四角内裤用鼻子拱弄着他的阴茎，然后把内裤也跟着脱了下来。

 “看到喜欢的东西了？”

 哦， _ _天啊__ ，当然。

杰克把这粗壮的阴茎带到他跟前。他的嘴里已经充满了唾液。那个东西粗重，略微弯曲，已经开始分泌前液。他膝行向前，把阴茎顶端含到了自己嘴里。他想先尝尝味道。

 “想知道指挥官的小秘密吗？”徘徊在他发间的手绝对是Gabriel的。他抚弄着Jack的头发，“他没有咽反射，完全没有。”

他笑看着Jack含着Nathaniel的阴茎发出含糊的声音。他才吞到一半，但阴茎的顶端已经到他嘴巴深处了。

“就像是为了吸屌 _ _而生__ 。继续，试一下。”他拍拍Nathaniel的肩膀，抛了个媚眼，“Jack喜欢粗暴点。”

 有了Gabriel的鼓励后，Nate把手放在了Jack的后脑勺上。他完全推了进去，Jack能感觉到侵入他的器官滑下了他的喉咙。他开始呼吸困难，但Gabe说得对，他并没有被噎到。他抬眼看向Nathaniel，含着他的阴茎吞咽，为了保持在那里他的眼睛都因为泪水而感到刺痛了。

 “卧槽，”Nathaniel说，“你真是幸运啊，Reyes。”

“感觉很棒，不是吗？嗯....但你大概要让他缓口气了。”Nathaniel匆忙地松开了对Jack脑袋的压制。Jack离开了他阴茎。他的唾液流出嘴角，眼泪留下脸颊。他咳嗽了几下，揉了揉自己的喉咙。

“抱歉，Jack。”

但Jack什么都没说。他只是再次向前，双唇再次含住Nathaniel的阴茎。他顺着阴茎上下摆动这脑袋，在吮吸顶端和舔弄柱身的间隙尽可能地深深吞入。

Nathaniel呻吟着。在Jack服侍他的时候，他甚至制止不了臀部抽搐。

“噢， _ _操__.....”

“介意共享一下吗？”Gabriel脱掉了自己的裤子，发出了布料摩擦的声音。他故意向Jack展示着自己的阴茎，好让他可以分点注意力。Jack翻了个白眼，但还是把注意力都放在了两人身上，尽职地手口并用地同时取悦两个人。

 他也花了一点时间来比较两人阴茎的异同。Gabe的稍大一点。Jack也不知道那是天生的，还是后天强化的副作用。他已经吸过非常多的超级士兵，但他们的尺寸在强化前后也没什么改变。

 Gabriel肯定闪过了什么点子，因为一分钟后，他的脸上绝对露出了邪恶的表情。

 “停一会儿，Jack.....”Jack现在正满满地含着Nathaniel的阴茎。他在Gabe的手指伸进他嘴巴里的时候慢慢停了下来。Gabe勾开了他的嘴唇。

有一会儿Jack都不知道他到底要干什么，但很快答案就揭晓了。Gabe在Nathaniel旁边一起推进了他的口腔。

那几乎都不够大。Jack的脸颊被撑了起来。他努力容纳着两根阴经，皮肤为此有些拉伸。他的眼眶里再次涌出了泪水。他几乎动不了了，因此他让他们俩做活塞运动，任用他们使用他的嘴，直到他的下巴开始酸痛。

 就算Jack再怎么喜欢吸屌，到现在他都更想被操了。他稍微用了点力，把自己从两人的阴茎上拔了下来。他仰着身子做了几次深呼吸。

 “难道我要干完所有的活儿吗？”他开口问道。天啊，他听起来都有些 _ _飘飘然__ 了，“这毕竟是 _ _我的__ 生日。” 

 Gabe嗤之以鼻。

“好吧，我觉得 _ _光__ 让我们享乐子是不太公平。”他伸出手帮Jack站了起来。“躺到床上。”

他走向了浴室，肯定是去拿润滑液了。他们放在床头柜里的那瓶已经快空了，而那个樱桃味很快也需要补充。

 Jack夸张地蹒跚向前，倒在了床单上。他到目前为止基本上都被忽略了的阴茎开始叫嚣着自己的要求，但他还是忍住了触碰的冲动。他想尽可能持久。

 Nathaniel坐在了他旁边。他伸出手搭在了他的肚子上，然后又撤了回来。他看起来有些犹豫。

 “这样真的好吗，我可以......”

“你的老二都到过我嘴里了，Nate。不要害羞。”Jack仰坐着让Nathaniel抚摸他的肚皮。他的双手虔诚地拂过每一寸肌肉。Jack觉得这种触碰非常温柔，甚至有些平滑。然后Nathaniel的双手上移到了他的胸肌处。“啊.....”

 “Reyes跟我说你这里很敏感。”Nathaniel笑着说。

这幅表情让他看起来几乎跟Gabe一模一样。有那么一瞬间Jack几乎又要问他是不是什么克隆人了。然后Nathaniel的拇指和食指扭动了其中一个乳头，Jack的思绪就被完全打断了。

“哦，他说过，现在说这个？”现在他的胸部是真的在被按摩了。微暖的双手按揉挤弄着他，让他半闭着眼睛呻吟了起来。“噢，天啊....别停.....”

 “舒服吗，Jackie？”又一个重量在他旁边压在了床上。

 Jack笑了起来，对Gabriel露出了半是瞪眼半是得意的笑容。“你很清楚你是个混蛋，对吧？”

 “一个非常非常善于满足他老公的混蛋。”在从浴室到床的路上，Gabe脱掉了他标志性的套头衫和小毡帽。他摆弄着Jack的下半身，分开了他的双腿，期间他的黑色卷发摇摆不已。他湿润的手指捅进了Jack的后穴，一次就用了两根。他交剪着把Jack扩张开。

 他们俩以相同节奏悠闲地玩弄着他。Nathaniel的手开发着他的胸部，玩弄着他的乳头，让他产生刺痛感，而Gabe则在扩张他。他完全由他俩摆布，但天啊，他喜欢这样。

 “介意给我搭把手吗？我不是故意要玩双关的，但如果Jackie想同时要我们俩的话他还需要更多准备工作。” _ _要我们俩。__ 这几个字让Jack颤抖了起来。他已经开始期待被那样填充的感觉了。他和Gabriel在卧室里藏了很多东西，但他已经很久没有玩过双龙了。

 Nathaniel迅速遗弃了Jack的胸膛。他向下把自己的两根手指塞到了Jack的屁股里。两个人的手都很大，他们两个人的手指加起来直径已经赶得上一根阴茎了。而且实际上，这能 _ _更__ 快地让Jack唾液横流。

 “快点，”他抱怨道，“真想你们已经进来了。我能受住这个。”

 “我们可不 _ _想__ 伤到你。”Nate的声音里可不止一点惊讶。

 “耐心点，就这一次，Jack，”Gabriel抱怨了回来，“如果你得在医疗舱度过你的生日，那才是最糟的生日。”

“但这种死法也不错啊。”Jack半梦半醒地叹了口气躺了回去，惹得两个人都笑了起来。他任由他们的手指进进出出。那被扩张的感觉，被两具魁梧温暖的躯体夹住的感觉，还有前列腺被偶尔擦过的感觉（Gabe是故意避开的，混蛋！）......就让他们两个把他指交得一团糟好像也能完全满足他，但不是今天。

 今天，Jack想要粗暴点。

 “ _ _Gabriel，__ ”他的声音铿锵有力，充满决心，只用气音却依然低沉。他的臀部不断向前，“ _ _求你了。__ ”

他知道他成功了。他小腿上的手收紧了，上面的指甲深深挖进了他的皮肤。

很快，他体内的手指都撤走了。Gabriel指挥着Nate到他该去的地方，而他自己则坐在了床边。他拍拍自己的腿让Jack坐在他的大腿上。Jack发出猫咪一样的呼噜声爬过去，分开腿跨坐在了Gabe厚实的大腿上。

 他的丈夫把他拉过去迅速亲吻了一下。

“希望你会喜欢你的生日礼物。”他小声地说。

 虽然他已经全身赤裸，而且就要被两个男人一起操了，但 _ _这句话__ 还是让Jack的脸红了起来。

 两双手放在了他的臀部上。它们分开了他的臀瓣，然后慢慢把他放在了Gabriel翘首以待的阴茎上。他的阴茎进入了Jack的身体。Jack呻吟出声，享受着终于被什么东西侵入的感觉。他一开始想动，想要继续向下索取这种感觉，但那两个人把他定在了那里。

 “放松，指挥官。你也想要我，不是吗？”Nathaniel站在了他后面，稳稳地定住了他的腰。

 Jack颤抖着笑了出来。有手指把他分得更开。它们在给其他东西腾空间。

“我记得我跟....跟你说过，你可以叫我Ja......啊啊啊啊，”他的话突然变成了一声叫喊。Nathaniel也滑进来了。他坚挺的阴茎在Gabriel旁边占据了自己的位置。“噢....喔， _ _操__ 。”

 “够多老二了吗，Jackie？”

Jack没办法回答他了。他翻着白眼伸出舌头双膝发软。如果没有两人的手把他扶正的话他大概已经倒下去了。天啊，他的身体觉得好热，可能肌肤相亲的地方真的被烫伤了吧。

 “他还好吗？”Nathaniel的声音听起来是真的在担心他。

 “嗯....”Jack呻吟着，“太棒了。Gabriel稍微变换了姿势，从内部挤弄着他。然后， _ _操__ ，那感觉甚至更棒了。“动。”

“嗯，他很好。”他轻轻拍了拍Jack的侧腰，看着他颤抖的样子。Jack甚至藏不住自己的欲望。“来吧，我们要让寿星公度过一段美好时光。”

 Jack被困在了两人间。他几乎都动不了，只能任由他们操出操入。他们互相配合，轮流抽插，让Jack总会被阴茎填满。Jack觉得各种感觉要淹没他了，扩张感，被他们的阴茎（老实说，Jack已经有点意识模糊了，他都分不清到底是谁的阴茎）不断擦过前列腺的感觉，还有Gabe在他耳边上气不接下地说的脏话。Jack只能听到一半，其中又只能听懂一半。但这都不是什么问题。

 “天啊，Jackie，你这样看起来真好看，被我们的阴茎操得开开的。这就是你想要的，不是吗？我们结束后你甚至都没想过要 _ _站起来__ 。”他用气声说话，呼吸越来越急促。

Jack自己基本上说不出什么东西。他只能靠呻吟交流，偶尔能含糊地要他们操得更用力点。Gabe马上遵从命令，向上顶到Jack的身子里，在他的臀部留下抓痕。Nathaniel一开始感觉有些犹豫，但等他不再担心Jack的身体是否承受得住后，他开始粗鲁地操弄。Jack发现自己渴求这种感觉。Nathaniel的臀部狠狠撞向他的屁股。可能明天他的屁股就会酸痛不已了。

 “你知道吗，”Nathaniel说，“我一直.....一直以为指挥官会是真正的禁欲系。看起来人真的不可以貌相。”

Gabe大笑了出来。

 “你还没见识到一半。”他自言自语。

 这对于Jack来说太超过了。热量，压在他身上的肉体，他体内的感觉，他身后的感觉，被这样粗暴对待而处在痛苦边缘的感觉。

 “G-gabe-”

 “要射了吗？”

Jack点点头。他低下脑袋，把额头压到了Gabe的胸口上。那是他的锚。“好吧。加油，小白脸，为了我，射出来。”

__ __为了我。_ _

 Jack的脸上露出了扭曲的笑容，然后他觉得自己的身体僵住了。他翻了个白眼，让一波波快感席卷他的身体，完全摧毁他。他毫无廉耻地大声叫喊着射了出来，精液洒在了他和Gabe的腹部。

“噢，天啊....噢，天啊，噢，天啊.....”Jack开始胡言乱语了。到他们继续在他已经过度敏感的躯体里挺动，榨干他最后一滴精液的时候，那声音更像是在低泣。

 “我们现在真的要把你灌得满满的了。”Gabe的声音有些紧绷，但他还是努力想要消除这种感觉。“这就是你想要的，不是吗？小翘臀被我们的精液弄得一塌糊涂。”

 “嗯，是的，”Jack点点头，尽力绞紧了身体里的东西，“求你了，Gabe， _ _操__ 。”

 他身体的动作或是他的声音起了作用。很快，Jack就感受到Gabe在他身下颤抖了起来。他低吼着射了出来，指甲抓进了Jack的侧腰，留下细长的红痕。那有点疼。

Nathaniel很快也到了。他狂乱地呻吟着，臀部也抖动着停了下来。他在Jack体内又留下了一股精液。

他们三个人就这样躺了一会儿，想要恢复各自的呼吸。Jack绝对乐意让他们俩继续留在他体内，但另外两个人很快就软了下来。他能感受到他们在滑出去，缓慢却毋庸置疑。

Gabriel轻轻推了他一把，加快了进程。他让Jack瘫倒在了他们旁边的床上。

 “呃嗯。”Jack呻吟着趴在了床上，就像海星一样。他能感受到身体除了软若无骨的感觉外还产生了令人愉悦的酸楚感。他一点也不想动。老实说，就算他想动，他也不知道他还能不能动。

 一会儿后，他感受到Gabriel的手又回到了他的屁股上。Gabriel分开了他的臀瓣，小声吹了声口哨。

 “你这里好松，Jackie，”他的声音听起来差不多有种崇敬的感觉。他用两根手指在Jack已经大开地滴落着液体的后穴中摆动着。“我觉得我都没见过你被操得这么开。”

 “哼嗯。”Jack只是这么回答了。

他已经没精力组织完整的句子了，甚至是单词都不行。他被操得太厉害了，感觉脑子已经一片混乱。那也就意味着Gabe的确实现了他的诺言。

现在他只想睡过接下来的12个小时。

 就在他失去意识前，他感受到一双嘴唇压在了他的太阳穴。Gabriel的胡子刮弄着他，感觉很舒服。

“生日快乐，Jack，”他小声地说。

Jack在完全晕过去前努力露出了个睡意蒙浓的微笑。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> Jack已经在20岁度过他的中年危机了。你以为我们是在拿谁说笑啊！
> 
>  
> 
> 译者后记
> 
> 1、我对不起作者，对不起作者，作者对不起
> 
> 2、这篇肉其实也在我的待翻名单里好久了，但......我上个星期都还没想好要不要今天弄出来，结果这个星期就突发了
> 
> 3、好寂寞啊，群里都没怎么说话了，校对就剩下R76的了，以后只能霍霍其他CP了【传送门：all76讨论群 618862564
> 
> 4、其实也很对不起这个校对的，感觉很久都会用不上了.....
> 
> 5、还是说这篇文吧
> 
> 6、麦安神补刀，啊哈哈哈哈【尴尬而不失优雅的围笑】


End file.
